


Meanwhile...

by Annyfire



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Not Beta Read, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, but well, not much happening, spoilers for chasing shadows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annyfire/pseuds/Annyfire
Summary: A little something (spin-off? addition? fanfic for a fanfic?) for captain_othersider's Dragon Age superhero au with several ocs in it, among them my William Trevelyan and Iseran Tasefa. A link to Chasing Shadows is inside and you should totally check it out :)Also small spoilers for the fic, because Iseran ^^While Will and Evelyn Trevelyan are trying to solve the mystery of the strange behaviour of their fellow hero, Iseran is having a little chat with his brother Linise.





	Meanwhile...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captain_othersider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_othersider/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heroes of Thedas: Chasing Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850176) by [captain_othersider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_othersider/pseuds/captain_othersider). 



* * *

Iseran’s fingers tapped nervously on the table, his eyes fixed on the large window watching people pass by without really seeing anything. Of course, he would be late. Lin was always late when he thought Iseran wanted to scold him. He wasn’t entirely wrong of course, but he could at least try not to be that obvious about it.

A sigh left his lips.

Something strange was going on and it felt like it was just out of his reach. If only he could pinpoint where exactly… Iseran shook his head. He was just on edge. Between Lin causing trouble, not haven’t talked to Will in several days and all of his work at the hospital there as just too much going on all at once.

“Sorry, I’m late.” Linise’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked up to watch his brother take the seat opposite to him, setting a large cup of coffee on the table. “Traffic?” He asked, daring him to find an excuse while Linise sipped on his coffee.

“Nah, just didn’t feel like being treated like a little kid again. So, get on with it,” Lin huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Iseran couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Ass.” But at least he was honest about that. He put on a serious expression and leaned forward to look into his brother’s mismatched eyes. Neither of them was willing to break the eye contact first, both too stubborn, too proud. Finally, Iseran began.

“You know I read the news, right? And reading about a ‘vigilante speedster’ is rather obviously going to tell me about your most recent trouble,” he said in a whisper and he watched Linise roll his eyes.

“If you actually read the article, you’d know that nothing happened,” he muttered back.

“It was a bank robbery!” Iseran hissed, “You can not just rush into a bank robbery! You are fast, not invulnerable.”

Linise leaned back in his seat, jaw tense and knuckles turning white as he gripped his arms tighter.

“Nothing happened, I’m too fast for them,” he growled. He sighed and leaned back in his seat. “I know. I know you are fast but even you are not faster than a bullet.” Lin’s frown became even deeper, leaning forward again he began: “I am-“ but suddenly he pressed his lips together and tried to relax his shoulders.

“… Not sure about that,” he muttered. Iseran watched him, blinked once, twice and raised his eyebrows.

“Are you telling me you were stupid enough to race a Creator forsaken _bullet?_ Are you mad?”

He wanted to shout at him, but kept his voice low, conscious of the strangers all around them. At least Linise looked a little guilty, which was at odds with the annoyance in his eyes. His brother started fiddling in his seat, shifting left and right like he was about to flee. Iseran sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“Lin… Please, I just worry about you. I…” Another sigh. For a moment it was quiet between the two brothers, only the noise of the café disturbing the silence. Lin broke the silence first.

“I’m not going to work with the Association if that’s what you’re worried about. Not going to get myself killed because of some asshole organization,” he muttered. Iseran clicked his tongue. “I am far more worried about you being the idiot you can be.”

He frowned for a moment before he added in a low voice: “You can’t keep blaming TSA for what happened to our parents.”

Now Linise clicked his tongue. “Watch me. I can’t believe you still believe they had nothing to do with it. Some mole must’ve sold them out.”

Iseran rubbed the scar on his jaw; old and well healed, but still a grim reminder.

“They were vigilantes; the Association does not even collect personal information on them.”

“That we know of.”

Once more they glared at each other over the table before they sighed in unison, heads dropping a little. Linise propped his head up on his hand, sipping on his coffee once more before he looked back over to his older brother.

“How’s the boyfriend doing?” He inquired, not so subtly changing the topic. Iseran still welcomed the change and smiled.

“I have not heard from him for a few days, I guess he is busy with work,” he explained. Linise raised his eyebrow, slight worry on his features.

“You sure? That guy seems to be busy a lot…”

“I am sure. Just because we are a couple does not mean we need to be joined at our hips at all times. Besides, I am just as busy at the hospital.” He took a sip of his tea and grimaced when he noticed that it had gone colder than he preferred. Drinkable, Will would call it. Linise tapped his fingers against his coffee cup and leaned a bit forward again.

“Does he know? About your _thing?_ ”

Iseran hummed for a moment before he shook his head and started to smile widely.

“He thought I might have fire powers because I do not add cold water to my tea. Apparently, it is not normal to drink your tea hot,” he snickered. Linise snorted.

“Fire powers? Like mae? Yeah, right. That would be a catastrophe. Also, who would ever add cold water to their tea? What kind of weird guy are you dating?”

“Will is not weird, just… well… maybe we both did inherit a certain amount of heat resistance from mae. It would make sense, right? I have similar abilities as pae after all,” he mused. Linise hummed and gulped down some more of his drink, which was probably also far hotter than anyone else would be able to stand. A sudden beeping sound from his pocket alarmed Iseran and after a short look to his pager, he frowned a little.

“I am sorry Lin, but I have to go. I am needed in the emergency room,” he explained with an apologetic look on his face. Linise got up as well.

“Yeah, no problem. I’ll see you around, Isa,” he said as they gave each other a quick hug.

“Do not get into trouble,” warned Iseran and Linise rolled his eyes.

“I’m not the one cheating on my job with my superpowers.”

“That you tell me,” Iseran chuckled and they grinned at each other. Outside of the small coffee shop they separated. Linise called over his shoulder once more.

“Hey Isa! Don’t forget that you still have to introduce me to that Will guy! Someone has to give him the shovel talk.” Linise grinned when he could see his brother blush and mutter under his breath.

“We will see,” he called back, smiling to himself when he could hear Linise laugh behind him.

That would certainly be an interesting meeting, even if he feared that it would do nothing for his nerves.

But for now, he could only hope that both Linise and Will would not do anything foolish. Even his healing abilities had their limits after all.


End file.
